Fatalis
|-|Black Fatalis= |-|Crimson Fatalis= |-|White Fatalis= Character Synopsis Fatalis 'is one of the three Elder Dragons in the original Monster Hunter and has prowled the lands since the days of the old. Many hunters have sought to challenge it and kill it but none of them ever returned. Fatalis has only been observed at the ruins of Castle Schrade, and the natural environment from whence it came is completely unknown. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A | 5-A '''| '''5-A Verse: 'Monster Hunter '''Name: '''Fatalis (Called Crimson Fatalis and White Fatalis based on what form it's taking) '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Official guides acknowledge it as one of the oldest creatures in Monster Hunter, as such it's likely a millennia oldl '''Classification: '''Elder Dragon, Elder Ancestor, Dangerous First-Class Monster '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Black Fatalis= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Fatalis's most basic attacks are to project flaming projectiles or even breathing streams of fire), Explosion Manipulation (His attacks will have an explosive after effect, exploding whatever it hits and destroying a large radius), Weather Manipulation (Capable of releasing clouds of flammable dust), Regeneration (High-Mid; Said to be capable of regenerating from merely it's heart, similarly to Dire Miralis), Sound Manipulation (Certain items from Fatalis's own essence is capable of creating abyssal screams that sends those who hear it to flee), Mind Manipulation (Through Blackblight, he can make others beings revert to their primal instincts and become dangerous), Light Manipulation (Emits a creepy light from it's glaze alone), Power Nullifcation, Statistics Reduction (Has access to the Dragon Element, which can nullify the abilities of other opponents and decrease their stats such as speed, attack and defense), Possession (According to other hunters, those who wear Fatalis's armor will potentially get possessed), Rage Power (The angerier Fatalis gets, the more powerful he becomes overtime), Death Manipulation (Wielding a piece of Fatalis will bring about a death to those who used it), Telepathy (Haunts those who uses it's armor and makes them go mad eventually through telepathic means), Dream Manipulation (Induces bad dreams to those who used his armor or even come close to it. These dreams are fatal and can make one potentially die), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 6; Fatalis is capable of spreading it's existence into other objects and as long as such items are present, he can't be killed), Empathic Manipulation (Listening to Fatalis's roar will bring about despair and sorrow instantly to those who hear), Transmutation, Absorption (His armor are comprised of melted hunters of Schrade), Attack Negation (Fatalis Sickle prevents regeneration and Fatalis himself can likely do the same). Resistance to Extreme Colds and Heat Manipulation (Able to extensively survive in cold, harsh environments and then travel to hotter regions later on), Disease Manipulation (Dragons can overcome diseases such as frenzy), through Dragon Element, he has resistence to Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Transmutation |-|Crimson Fatalis= All previous abilities increased vastly with the addition of Magma Manipulation, Meteor Summoning (Capable of summoning meteors and manipulating the magma that they are comprised of), Heat Manipulation (Produces powerful heat waves that will fry anyone in close contact), Memory Manipulation (Equipment forged from Crimson Fatalis will cause one to forget things), Illusion Casting (Reports have stated that Crimson Fatalis can cause severe hallucinations to it's users, causing them to act different in combat) |-|White Fatalis=All previous abilities increased vastly (although it loses Telekinesis, Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation), alongside Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to go on Armor Mode, boosting his durability), Summoning (Able to summon other Fatalis into the battlefield), Darkness Manipulation (The armor of WF will erases the shadow of the user and get rid of the darkness), Soul Manipulation (Armor will unlock the darkness of the user's soul), Teleportation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Blunt Force Injury 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(While vastly weaker, it's nonetheless comparable to it's white form, of which is capable of preforming a feat of moving the moon to create an eternal eclipse whilst remaining within Earth's atmosphere) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should be relatively comparable to his Black Form, of which isn't too far behind his White Form) | 'Large Planet Level '(Preformed a feat of moving the moon to create an endless solar eclipse) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Vastly superior in speed to Dalamadur, who's meteors can move at these speeds and with Dalamar being able to react to his own meteors, he too should be this fast physically. Also surpasses Garuba Daora ability to manipulate and bend natural light from The Sun in the form of attacks or to cast a reflection) | 'FTL+ '(Comparable to Black Fatalis) | 'FTL+ '(Superior to both his Black and Crimson forms) '''Lifting Ability: Class T '(Lesser First-Class Monsters such as Dire Miralis are capable of sinking huge islands with physical prowess) 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '| '''Large Planet Class '| '''Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level '(Has no issue taking on and surviving encounters with G-Rank Hunters, whom of which were unable to even defeat Fatalis for ages) | '''Large Planet Level '(Comparable to Black Fatalis) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior in durability to both Black and White Fatalis) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Stamina is shown to be meaningless to Fatalis, as they can be fought endlessely and won't exhaust once) 'Range: Multi-Contiental '(Stated to be capable of scourching the entire world if it wanted to) | 'Multi-Contiental '(Comparable to Black Fatalis) | 'Planetary '(Causes solar eclipses that last for eternity) '''Intelligence: Genius, far superior to any other Elder Dragons, who in turn must be intelligent enough to be affected by Dragon element. Weaknesses: 'The Dragon Element '''Versions: Black Fatalis | Crimson Fatalis | White Fatalis ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physical' *'Claw swipe:' A fast claw swipe that is decently powerful, often imbues this with electrical power for additional effect. *'Tail swipe:' Fatalis uses its long tail for a huge AOE swipe, can destroy terrain. *'Bite:' A simple bite, nothing more, is quite powerful. 'Black Fatalis' *'Fireball:' A Powerful Fireball that Fatalis Breathes 'Crimson Fatalis' *'Meteor Storm:' Fatalis Roars and calls down Meteorites *'Heat Aura:' Emits an extremely hot aura that can burn an unprotected human to death in under a second. *'Mega Fire wave:' More like a nuke than a wave; Fatalis obliterates the area directly in front of it. Takes a few seconds to charge up though. 'White Fatalis' 'Lightning Ball:' A Powerful Lightning Breath attack *'Ancestral Storm:' Fatalis takes flight, and calls down a storm of extremely powerful lightning strikes that tend to home in on the Fatalis' target. *'Mega Thunder Ball:' Fatalis' Ultimate attack; Short range (30 Metres Max), and takes a few seconds to charge, but is immensely powerful, will kill anything it hits instantly. Extra Info: '''The Legend that describes Black Fatalis '''Note: '''All forms of Fatalis aren't the same being, they are different species and as such, they are treated with different tabbers. This means in combat, one must specify what version of Fatalis they are using Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Dragons Category:Games Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Rage Power Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Magma Users Category:Illusionist Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Heat Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 5